In the prior art, hydraulic presses are used in conjunction with roll forming machines. The hydraulic press punches apertures into the work piece and/or cuts the work piece to length after the work piece has been formed by the roll forming machine. The hydraulic press includes a hydraulic drive which forces a first surface downward towards a two-part die. The die upper half is forced downwardly into the work piece by the hydraulic press first surface. The hydraulic press and die both move with the work piece. The die and press move independently of each other along a work path. The die is initially engaged with the moving work piece, and is moved by the moving work piece. Once the die is moving, it engages the press. The work piece then moves both the press and the die. The hydraulic press is then actuated to apply the downward force after it begins moving with the die. Since the die is already moving when it contacts the press, the inertia which must be overcome to begin the press to move is relatively low. Moreover, the momentum from the moving die assists in overcoming the inertia of the press. If the work piece is held in tension when the die engages the work piece, the performance of the die puncture or cutting operation is enhanced. It would be desirable to provide a hydraulic press which can hold a moving work piece in tension when it is acted upon by the die. It is also desirable to provide a hydraulic press and method of utilization thereof which can hold both sides of the work piece in tension when the die engages the work piece.